Up In Flames
by Vampie4life
Summary: Bella is raped by a family friend since she is 8. she set fire to part of her old school, and is now in a reform school,she is broken and hates her life and a crazy Edward wants her.E/B AU DARK.RAPE.CUTTING
1. Chapter 1

UP IN FLAMES

This is the life of Bella Swan. It's not a walk in the park, or a fairy-tail; its hell on earth.

There are 4 major turning points in my life.

4. When I was 11 I watched my 12 year-old cousin get hit by a car and die.

3. When I was 10 I watched my grandma battle cancer, and lose.

2. When I was 8 I was molested by a man my parents trusted.

1. When I was 15 I meet Edward Cullen, who was 17.

I grew up with a loving mother and father that did their best to raise a good little girl. If there hadn't been any outside interference with my upbringing, I would have been the perfect daughter. But by the time my 15th birthday came around I was a sullen teen that keep to her-self, and got into allot of trouble.

About a month before grade 9 ended I was expelled from Forks High, for setting the math wing on fire. I never really did like the subject.

Now I'm attending the dumping ground for fucked up teens known as Forks Reform School. This school holds all kinds of low lives. And now I have to go. This will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to my first review from Hyphy!**

**I hope you injoy this chapter!**

**Up In Flames**

Well here I am, standing outside the gates of Forks Reform School for troubled teens. It's been weeks since school started and now I'm two weeks behind, thanks to my parents who tried to exercise every connection they had to get me in to any other high school in the area. But what school wants a pyro? Maybe a school that already has about 12?

I would never admit it to anyone, but I was scared. I wasn't scared of what the 'troubled teens' would do to me; I was scared of how they would see me.

You see I haven't had a real friend since the day my cousin Christina died. She was the only one who knew the real me, and what had really happen when I was 8. After that I shut down. She was my rock until she died.

I was still standing at the gates when I decided to go into the office and get all my shit sorted out. The school was one big building with cameras covering every angle outside, and in. The school had more of a prison feeling to it. It was dim and plain. Nothing stood out, white floors, and light grey walls and dark grey doors that probably lead to class rooms.

I finally found the office and walked to be greeted by a grouchy old bitch.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I'm here for my schedule."

"I have a schedule for an 'Isabella' Swan, but no Bella." She said with a high wheezy voice.

"Well clearly I'm Isabella, how thick can you be you old hag." I snatched what I assumed was my schedule out of her hands and left the office.

Looking at my schedule I was not happy at all. First semester was going to be HELL!

Math-2p

201

English-2p

285

Lunch

Science-2p

228

Tech-2o

109

(2p = grade 10 applied, 2o = grade 10 open)

Why oh why did I have to take Math at all? When someone burns down a WHOLE math wing, you think it would be pretty clear that they WERE NOT FUCKING INTERESTED IN TAKING MATH!

When I looked up, I noticed something different about the hallway, it was filled with people. Not paying any attention to them, I walked down the hall and was looking for room 201. I was glad that I had on my normal outfit of all black; I seemed to fit in quite well. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight black quarter sleeve sweeter. Honestly I liked to dress in tight dark clothes, it made it seem like I was fighting being the kid I was, and was trying to bleed into nothing-ness, and I was trying to fade away into the shadows.

When I eventually found my math class I walked in to only see a few kids in there. I walked right up to the teacher an introduced myself. Mr Roe, the math teacher, told me to take a seat in the back corner. This desk gave me a good vantage point. I was able to watch the rest of the class file in. Some of the kids in my classed looked like they had taken this class a few times, there seemed like they could be in grade 12. There were about 5 other kids that looked about my age, and they all seemed to sit at the front. I was stuck in the back with the older kids, and what seemed to be the hard cases at Forks Reform School.

The guy that was sitting beside me was using his pen to carve something into his desk; the girl in front of him was playing with a lighter and was... I don't know heating up the metal? Then seconds later she lunged toward the guy sitting in front of me, and held the hot mettle to his upper arm. He jerked back seconds later and swatted her hand away, almost as if he were use to it.

Mr. Roe called the class to attention "good morning class, I would like to introduce you to your new class mate. Bella why don't you stand up and tell the class about yourself."

I officially hated this teacher! I was not looking forward to this at all! Standing up I took a deep breath, all eyes were on me. Great.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm 15 and that's about it." I said taking a seat.

"Oh come on Bella, don't be shy, and tell us why you ended up in _this_ school." He was _smiling!_ That basterd was baiting me!

"Well" I said standing backup "... I was kicked out of my old school for... starting a fire." The girl that was playing with the lighter looked at me again, and gave an almost approving nod. "I started the fire in my old math class, and I used some lighter fluid to keep it going and make it spread." I smiled at the teacher, a sweet innocent smile while he had an almost horrified look on his face.

After my introduction to the class, he told the class to open up their books and start on lesson 6. I opened the book Rat-face AKA Mr. Roe gave me before I sat down, and did the lesson. When the bell rang I made my way out of class and started to look for my English class, when suddenly someone snatched my scedual out of my hand.

"You know, I think you should just ditch and come meet the cool kids." It was the lighter girl from my math class. She was short, about my height, and she had short black hair with pink tips, that went in every direction.

I thought about it for a minute. "Sure, why not. I don't think I could handle another ass whole teacher."

"Cool, let's go, oh by the way, I'm Alice" she said as she linked her arm in mine. As she lead me to a door that hid a set of stairs going up. "This leads up to the roof. It's where we like to chill. Most of my friends are in grade 12. You will be the youngest up there, but don't be intimidated by their age or size, if you're with me your good."

When we reached the end of the stairs she opened a door that lead to a flat huge roof. There were about 7 kids up there 6 guys and one blond chick that was making out with a HUGE guy. And I mean HUGE!

"Hey guys this is Bella." Everyone looked over as she said this, all of them giving me the evil eye.

"Alice, baby, why would you think we would want to hang out with a little kid?" asked a tall blond boy that looked about 18.

"Oh Jasper, be nice! Bella this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend, and that's his twin Rosalie her boyfriend Emmett McCarty**. **That Edward Cullen, my twin. Then James, Riley and Paul." Alice finished with her introductions.

I recognized James as the guy beside me that was carving something in his desk, and Emmett as the guy that Alice had burned with her lighter.

"Hi." I said it to no one in particular; I just put it out there. And I was getting the same look from everyone. _'Is someone going to deal with this nuisance?' _I started to blush. I felt my face heat up and I looked down at my feet. I was showing weakness and I was in the wolfs den. Not to smart eh?

"It's nice to meet you Bella" This voice was smooth, just like velvet. She looked up to see Edward smiling at her. She blushed some more but gave a small smile.

With that every one broke apart and started doing what they normally do... I guess. Alice was in serious make out mode and so was the blond girl, what was her name again? James and Riley were talking, while Paul was on his phone. And that left me, somewhat alone with Edward. I could still feel him looking at me. I could feel his stair burning into me. I looked up and he smiled at me.

"So what did you do to get yourself stuck in this hell hole?" he asked, looking slightly interested, and it also seemed like he was trying to break the silence.

"I burned down part of my old school. No other school would let me in." I told him the plain and simple vision. I didn't go into much detail, I never did. The most I ever told about what I did was in that math class.

"Ahh that's why Alice has taken a liking to you. She's a fire bug to." With that he winked at me and sat down against the wall where the door was, and patted the spot next to him. She sat.

"What about you? Why are you here?" she asked, she didn't know if she should have, seeing the expression on his face.

"I'm insane. It's what the doctors keep telling me, and my parents, they convinced them this was the best school for me, and they suggested Alice joined me to. You know the whole with thing; they thought it would help me ease in to the change."

She sat there thinking about what he had just told her. She felt like there was more to it than that. But what was she suppose to do? Demand to know more?

"Well look at the time, it's time for lunch! You want to eat lunch with us Bella?" Alice came skipping over slightly dragging jasper by the hand.

"Yeah sure."

Who knew what I got myself into in this first _morning_ at this fine school.

**REVIEW! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The group of them made their way down the stairs at into the cafeteria.

Alice led me to the lunch line and we stood there in silense until they got their food and headed over to Alice's table. I took the only open seat that was in the middle of Edward and Emmett. Everyone was in the middle of a conversation, so just sat there looking down at my food.

I almost jumped out of my seat when Edwards hand snaked up my thigh, and gave a tight squeeze. I kept my eyes on my food and tried to shack his hand off, no such luck. I looked over at him, and he was smiling at me, it was kind of creepy. He gave my thigh one last squeeze, and then moved his hand back to his own.

"Hey Bella, what class do you have next? " I looked up to a smiling Alice.

"Ommm I don't know, you still have my schedule."

"Oh yeah, let me see, you have Science in room 228. Edwards in your class!" I looked over at Edward, who was talking to Paul. He had a small smile on his lips as he talked to him. "He's pretty good at science, he just never shows up for the test or exams, explains why he's still in grade 10 science." Alice informed me.

Alice handed me my schedule and I shoved it in my pocket. Everyone was starting to leave the cafeteria; I assumed class must be starting soon. I got up and through my untouched lunch away. And started off to find my science class.

"I can show you the way if you want." Edward was leaning on the door frame looking down at me.

"Sure, i'll end up late if I have to look it, I'll get lost."

"Don't worry, I'll always find you." Winking at me he turned and started down the hall. I followed him all the upstairs and in to room 228.

When I walked in I went straight to the teacher and told her who I was. She gave me a text book, and told me to sit at the only available lab table. Right beside Edward Cullen.

"Class time to pay attention, we have a new student joining us today, Bella swan. If you get a chance introduce yourself to her at some point in the day. Edward why don't you give her your notes for the past two weeks and help her get caught up?"

"Sure thing Miss. I'd love to help Bella any way I can." He responded to the teacher in a sickly sweet voice.

I was looking straight ahead the whole time, just staring at the black bored. I was thankful that this teacher didn't make me stand up and address the class. But annoyed that she assigned Edward to help catch me up, I mean isn't that her job?

"For today you are going to be working with your partner and organize the data you collected from Friday's lab. Get to work." The teacher turned back to her desk sat down and started making some papers.

"Ive already organized the data, I finished it on Friday. Just copy it out, then we can... talk." Edward said all this as he opened his binder and pulled out a chart full of organized data. I got to work and copied it out. Going slower than my usual note taking pace, but I was trying to delay this whole talking think he wanted to do.

When I was finally done I put the paper into my binder and handed his back.

"So Bella, your 15 right?" I gave a small nod as he asked my age. "You seem so young to be fucked up enough to be sent here. How did you turn out like this, what lead to this? To you being here?" as he was saying all this the wheels in my mind were spinning. Why would he want to know any of this? Why is my story any better than the other kids in the school? Why was his hand back on my thigh!

"It's just who I am. And can you please remove your hand from my thigh?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I can tell your story is worth hearing, it may even be one of the best ones in this _school_. It's in your eyes, I can see how badly you want your full true story to stay your own, but it won't. Not for long."

I looked away from him and laid my head down on the lab bench. His hand was still on me rubbing me now. I was disgusted yet I couldn't do anything to stop. He had some sort of power over me, to control me. For the rest of class I sat there with Edwards hands on me. I was trying not to pay attention and just booked it when the bell rang.

I made my way to Tech class. There were only 6 students in this class. And all of them seemed to be her age. I sat there the whole time, only lightly paying attention to the teacher. Once the bell rang I got up and found my locker for the first time today, it was right outside of her Tech class. She left all of her books, she had no homework tonight, though she should try and catch up. She felt like all she wanted to do tonight was light up a joint and take a nice long bath.

I went out to the parking lot and found my mother's Honda. I climbed in and sat through the silent ride thinking about today's events.

Everything seemed so strange when she played it over again it her head. The only friends she made today were a pyro, a psycho molester and some mean hard kids.

Why did everything have to turn out this shity? My life just seems to get worse and worse.

'_Christina, I really wish you were here. I need you now more than ever. I don't think I can get through this alone. I need you back!'_

I missed her now more than ever. And I needed her. I needed someone to talk to, all this shit is weighing me down, and if I don't unload it soon I'm going to freak out! I went up to my room and grabbed the two things that seemed to keep me grounded most to this world. I pulled out my lighter and sparked my joint. After taking a few hits I pilled out my blade and ran it across my wrist not to deep, but there was that amazing sting you feel when the blade breaks your skin. Then came the feeling of blood dribbling down my wrist. I sat there and smoked the rest of my joint, letting the blood slow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres chapter 4! enjoy!**

**be warned, this chapter contains rape!**

**Up In Flames**

I was sitting there just enjoying my high. When I heard a small knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella, can I come in?" came the voice of my little sister Ashley. She had just turned 7.

I pulled down my sleeve and put my 'friends' away. "Sure. What's up?" I ask her as she sits on my bed.

"Mom told me to tell you that Jerry is coming over for dinner tonight." She told me while looking at one of my books. "Can you read this one to me? It looks funny."

My body froze. Who was coming over? What did she just say? Jerry? WHAT THE FUCK? Why was he coming here? It's been years since he's been here. Why is he coming now?

"Oh and mom said he's staying for a few days till he finds a new house." She said while getting up. "And she wants you to get the guest bedroom set up. And to clean up your bathroom, you have to share with him." With that she made her way out of my room and back down stairs.

So now he was staying with us? In the room across from mine? On the adick floor? Where it will be just me and him. While my parents and little sister, are down on the second floor? A whole empty floor of my house between us? Just perfect!

I just sat there staring at nothing. 20 minutes later my mom came up to see if I had done what I was asked to do.

"Bella, can't you at least try and help me out every now and then? I have so much to do already and you're just adding to it! You better start helping out this family and get rid of this attitude. I'm sick of it!" she slammed my door, and went to go make up the guest room.

About an hour later Ashley came back up to tell me dinner was ready. I walked down with her and took my seat beside her, and sat across from the devil. All throughout dinner a pleasant conversation was held. From what I could tell my parents didn't tell him about my misdeeds.

After dinner everyone gathered in the family room and watched some TV. I listened to my iPod while coloring with Ashley. Eventually it was Ashley's bed time. I took her to her room and got her in bed. I told her to lock her door and not to open it until morning. She questioned me, but I told her it was the best thing to do if she didn't want the boogie man to get her. And she believed me.

Once I got to my room I decided to take a hot shower to take my mind off things and relax. I was in there for over an hour. Just letting the hot water burn me as I let my mind wander. Ashley was my main priority in this house. I would never let anything happen to her. I would die for her. And I defiantly don't want her to turn out like me. So I basically have to protect her from everyone including myself.

I got dressed in a tank and boxers and made my way to bed grabbing my iPod. I put it on pretty loud and snuggled in to my blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was 2 in the morning and Jerry was standing at the end of my bed. I was scared. I haven't been in this situation for 3 years. And now, it was going to happen again. I backed up in my bed, my back hitting the wall my bed was up against. He came toward me and reached out and touched my hair. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan. He grabbed my hand and pulled it towards the bulge in his pants.

"Do you see what you do to me little Bella? do you feel it? You still have the same affect on me as you did when you were 8." Whit that said he pushed me down on my bed and got on top of me. I was fighting. I didn't want this.

"Please! NO! DON'T!" I yelled as he held my hands above my head in one hand while his other hand was exploring my now developed body.

"SHhhhh, you've grown in to such a beautiful young woman. I'm glad I had you first." He pulled my boxer shorts down, exposing my lower half completely to him. He ripped away my tank-top and got to work on his own clothes.

At this point I was crying. I don't understand why he had to come back into my life. I don't know why he hurt me the way he did. And I surely don't know why my parents trust him to be around their daughters.

He wedged himself in-between my legs and thrust forward. As always pain shot through me. Not once in my life have I had consensual sex. It's always been rape, and it's always been him.

He was rough, and he didn't give me time to adjust, he just kept going, in out, in out. He picked up his pace, while one of his hands found my breast and squized my nipple hard and pulled. It felt like he was trying to rip it from my body.

* * *

It felt like he was on me for hours. When it was really only 20 minutes. He got off of me and gave me a kiss on the lips before he went back to his room. I laid there till I was sure he wasn't coming back. I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom. A soon as I got in there I shut and locked the door. I sunk down to the floor and cried. I wish I had a lock on my door. My parents didn't trust me enough for one.

I sat there crying for a while, but decided I need to shower again. And this filth off of me.

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK chapter 5 up to bat. **

***SM owns all***

**Up In Flames**

I just sat in the bathroom until it was time to get ready for school. I went to my room, and put on my black skinny jeans and a dark green tank and my MCR hoodie. I could hardly look at myself as I put my make-up on. Heavy on the eye-liner and mascara. When I was done, I looked at myself, really looked at myself, and saw an empty girl. The shell of the girl I used to be. I wish I could just die. But I have to be here for Ashley. If I can't make it for myself I have to do it for Ashley.

I went down stairs, grabbed my beg and started walking to school. About half way there my mom called my cell and wanted to know where I was. I told her I decided to walk to school today and that I was going to walk home.

I was about ten minutes away from school when a car pulled up beside me and stopped. I kept walking. I didn't know who it was. And I wasn't in to mood for talking. Some one grabbed my hand; I flinched so badly it caused me to fall on my ass. I looked up and saw Edward. Great, now I have to deal with his bull.

"Bella, are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you." he extended his hand, and I hesitantly took it. When I was back on my feet I looked up at Edward and saw him staring into my eyes. "Is something wrong Bella? You look off; you don't look like you did yesterday. I can see it, in your eyes."

"I'm fine, I just had a long night." I said as I pulled my hand away, and started walking again.

"Wait! Let me drive you the rest of the way." He yelled from where I left him standing.

"No it's ok, I made it this far, I'm sure I can make the next 10 minutes." With that, I broke into a run.

When I made it to school I saw Edward in the parking lot talking to his friends. Alice waved at me and called me over, but just shook my head and headed for math class.

I took my seat in the back of the class and pulled out my iPod, put it on shuffle, and then put my head down.

I still can't believe what happened last night. Why did he come back? Haven't I already given him enough? He ripped my innocents from me. He ruined me. But he's still coming back for more. What if he tries it with Ashley?

NO!

I couldn't let that happen, let alone think of it. He's never expressed any interests in Ashley, and I was grateful for that. He's told me many times before that only get him hard. But Ashley looks exactly as I did at that age. And if he ever hurt her I would kill him.

That's my promise to my little sister. If any sick fucker ever touches or hurts her, I will kill them.

I Looked over when I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder and saw James sitting beside me.

"Hey we never got a chance to talk yesterday. Your names Bella right? Well I'm James, I think we can be good friends." He gave me a sly wink as he finished his introduction.

"Omm hi, and yeah I'm Bella." I was kind of shocked by his subjection, but really what did I care, I would only ever see this kid in this one class. So who the fuck cares if he's a creep?

"James move it! I want to sit beside Bella!" Alice was standing in front of James desk with a sinister smirk on her face and a lighter in her hand.

"Fine you win this one short stuff." He said eyeing the lighter, he moved in to her desk, and Alice plopped into his.

"So what's up? Why did you run away from Edward this morning? And why didn't you come over when I called you?" she seemed kind of pissed to be honest.

"I had a long night last night and didn't feel much like talking to day." I don't know if she knows how to take a hint, but I don't think she dose...

"So... Do you wanna come over after school? We can have so much fun! And my mom really wants to meet you! The way you and my brother hit it off in Science. We were all surprised when you agreed to be his girlfriend so soon, but I guess that's what true love is all about." She ended with a sweet smile.

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY? IM DATING EDWARD CULLEN? AND I DIDNT EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!

"I'm sorry what?" I was dumb struck

"I think it's adorable that you two fell in love so fast. I mean I never thought Edward of all people would fall in love so fast." When she finished her sentence, Mr. Roe called the class to attention.

I was in no mood for math today, I wasn't in the mood for school at all. But I had to stay. There is no way out of here. Once classes start the gates get locked and are only unlocked at the end of the school day.

* * *

Eventually math ended, and I made my way to my English class. The teacher completely over looked my absence and gave me the Shakespeare play_ Macbeth. _I haven't read this one in a really long time, the last time I read it was with my mom, when I was 8. I sat in my assigned seat in the front of the class, I was thankful the teacher didn't introduce me, but continued with her regular class work. She told us to start reading act one, and we did.

The guy behind me kept poking me with his pencil, but I just ignored him and continued to read. Eventually English ended and we set of to lunch. As soon as I walked out of the classroom, I was swept up into big strong arms. I screamed. I panicked. I thought... well I don't know what I thought, but the person that hugged me let me go quickly, and I noticed it was Edward, and all his friends behind him. I was in baresed; I can't believe I screamed like that infront of a bunch of people. I looked down and my face heated up.

Edward chuckled, and kissed me lightly on the forehead and led me by hand to the cafeteria.

All throughout lunch Edward sat with his arm slung over my shoulder, and casually talked to his sister and friends. I just sat there confused as ever. I honestly had no idea what was going on.

It seems like no time passed, but the bell rang, signalling the start of science. I walked down the hall with Edwards hand on the small of my back guiding me the whole way. We got to class and took our seats. Our teacher said we would be watching a presentation on how to properly organise your scientific data. JOY. A full period of a shitty power-point presentation.

When the lights went out Edward just simply held my hand, all throughout class he didn't let go. At times I tried to pull my hand away butt he had a tight grip on it. The presentation was finally over and our teacher was letting us out 10 minutes early. Edward seemed happy about this. He grabbed my hand and leaded me down the hallways. Once again I tried to pull my hand away, and I couldn't seem find my voice. We ended up in a small janitor's closet. He shut the door and came towards me.

He hugged me tight, then started to lick my jaw, and slowly made his way to my lips. He kissed me hard and his hand started to wander...

"NO!" I yelled as loud as I could when his hands sank into my pants. He backed away at once. He looked extremely shocked.

I wasn't expecting him to stop, but I was still on gard. I sank to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Slowly the I started to cry. That was close, to close. I felt like I was falling apart. I was digging my nails in to my wrist so hard I could feel blood dribble down my wrist.

Edward came down to my level and wrapped his arms around me once again. I started to struggle.

"SHhhhh I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry for scaring you and taking things too far. I forget how young and innocent you are sometimes." He talked as if we have known each other for a long time. "Come on, we don't want to be late for our last class of the day." He said as he helped me up.

Before I went to class I went to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection for a long time. I didn't recognize the girl standing there. I cleaned up my make-up, applied some more and made my way to class.

Tech went by slowly, I was dredging going over to the Cullen's. I wonder if I can get out of it. Eventually the bell rang and Alice was waiting by my locker. She dragged me over to her car and got in the back seat with me while Edward got in the front.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N im going away this friday and i dont know when or if i will update while im away. and i dont know if this will be the last update before i leave. we will just see how many reviews i get.**

**If you have any questions about the story dont be afraid to ask. or if you have any ideas, they are always welcome. :P**

**Here's chapter 6. let me know how it goes.**

**

* * *

**

Up In Flames

I didn't pay attention to any conversation that was held on the drive over to the Cullen's. I just stared out the window and thought of nothing, my mind was completely blank. I came to my senses when we pulled up to a giant white house with a forest of trees behind it.

Just as we were getting out of the car my cell started to ring, I answered it and heard the scared voice of my little sister/

"Bella, can you come home please?" it sounds as if she has been crying.

"Why what's wrong? Where's mom and dad?" my heart was pumping so fast. I had to get home, like now!

"I don't want to be alone with Jerry any more. And-and they went to see grandma."

They went to see grandma? That's an 8 hour drive, they were planning on leaving us with him?

"Alright I'll be there in 10 minutes. Go into your room and lock the door."

"Ok, hurry Bella." She said right before the line went dead. I put my phone in my pocket and looked up at Edward.

"I need to go home. My parents went to see my gran, and I don't really trust the guy they are letting watch us, and I don't want him alone with my sister." I tuned and started walking down the drive way, but someone grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Bella ill drive you. You said you would be there in 10 minutes, it will take u that long to walk down the drive way. Let's go." He said as he got back in the driver's seat.

"Later Bella, call me tonight! Maybe we can do something." Yelled Alice as she walked up the front steps to her house.

I got in the passenger's seat, and we drove away. We sat in silence until Edward question me.

"Why don't you trust him?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Who?"

"The guy who's watching you two?"

"Oh, well I've known him my whole life, and somethings just off about him." Well clearly something was off with him, I knew what it was, but Edward didn't have to know.

"I see." I could tell he was thinking about what I said. Probably trying to see if there is more behind my words.

I told him my address and a few minutes later I was out of the car and running up to my front door. It was locked so I pulled my key out. When I opened the door I noticed Edward was right behind me. I turned to him and thanked him for the ride, got in and shut the door in his face before he could say anything.

My living room was destroyed, DVDs were everywhere. The coffee table was flipped over, and one of the legs was broken. The arm chare was on its side, couch cushions everywhere. And my great grandmother's lap lay shattered on the ground. What had happened in here?

I ran to my sister's room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I could hear Ashley crying, and I had to get to her.

"Ashley, honey open the door. It's Bella, come on honey, open the door for me."

"Is he still out there?" she was scared shit-less I could hear it in her voice.

"No baby, he gone." I said quietly. I could hear her get off her bed and walk to the door. As soon as the door was open I picked her up and went back in with her, shut the door and locked it.

"Ashley, what happened? Did he touch you?"

"I ran from him. Mommy and daddy just left and he sat beside me on the couch. He pushed me down and tried to take my pants off, but I kick him in the face. I got up and ran, he jumped over the coffee table and landed on it. He grabbed my ankle and I tripped, and the DVDs fell over. But then I got up before he did and ran up to my room, and locked the door. I called you then you came. I remembered what you said about good and bad touching. And I knew what he was doing was bad." She started crying again.

I laid her down and held her close to me. "You did good ash. I will never let him hurt you again. You will always be safe with me." I held her and sang to her, eventually she fell asleep and I got my phone out to call my parents. But they didn't answer, so I tried my gran's, but once again no answer. I didn't have a good feeling about this, so I decided to call my aunts. No answer again, I mean what's the point of having a phone if your not going to answer it?

It was now 6 and I was trying to think of a way to get us out of here. I know! I'll call Alice! And who knew, she answered on the first ring. "BELLA! Is everything all right? Is your sister ok." She sounded frantic.

"Yeah she's fine, but I don't want her to have to stay here with him while my parents are gone. Do you think there is any possibly way we could stay at your place tonight, or until I get a hold of my aunt?"

"Of course Bella, you're always welcome here. I'll get Edward and we will be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." and with that i hung up.

I went into Ashley's closet and got out a decent sized backpack. I packed it with a few pairs of pyjamas and a few shirts, jeans and a sweater. I picked her up and got to the door. I went up to my room and got all my essentials for a few days. I also grabbed my friends, I don't think I could make it through tonight without one or both of them. Hopefully my aunt will answer her phone tonight, and we won't have to stay at the Cullen's, but I was thankful that they were nice enough to have us. By now Ashley had woken up, and I told her what the plan was. I took her hand and lead her out of the house and to the end of our drive way. Just as we got to the end Edwards's car pulled up. He got out and took our backpacks while we got into the back seat. No one talked the hole drive back to their house, but I did utter a small 'thanks' as we drove.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have just had so much going on. I know this chapter isn't long, but it's going to get me back on track with updating. So enjoy it, and review **

By the time we got to Edwards house everyone was asleep. I took Ashley by the hand and Edward led us to the guest bedroom. When I got Ashley settled I grabbed my friends, and told Edward I need to go for a walk to clear my head and try to get a hold of my aunt.

Edward insisted on coming with me, but I talked him out of it, I need to be alone and deal with everything that was going on.

When I go out of the house I made a be-line for the woods. I walk for maybe 15 minutes, in a straight path so I wouldn't get lost. I found a fallen tree and sat on it. I polled my IPod out and put one of my favourite songs on. The Sharpest Lives, By My Chemical Romance.

As the music played I pulled out a joint, and lit it up. As the smoke filled my lungs I started thinking about my sister, is she safe with the Cullen's? Yes she is, I don't think anyone of them would hurt her. But I shouldn't be away from her, not after what almost happened.

Oh God.

It almost happened to her. He almost destroyed her. Who knows what harm mentally this one attempt will have on her? I don't want her to turn out like me. She can never be what I am. I'm nothing compared to her. She has so much of a life ahead of her.

I found my razor in my kit, and slowly dragged it deeply across my arm 3 times. As I let the blood seep down my arm I take a few more hits of my joint.

I started looking for my phone, so I could call my aunt, but as I found it, it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where the hell are you? And where is Ashley? Jerry called and said that he went to go get some milk, came home, and neither of you were there. He thought that maybe you two went to the park, so he waited a bit then finally went to go look for you. He looked all over town, and couldn't find either of you. So he finally called your father and I. Care to explain yourself young lady!"

"Would you care to explain yourself? How could you mom, after all that I have told you. You may never have believed me, but I would never expect you to leave us, let alone Ashley in his care. Whets wrong with you? Just in case you were wondering. We are both safe, and we are staying the night at the Cullen's. And tomorrow we are going to Aunt Anna's place until you and dad get home. Don't fight with me on this one mom."

"ISABELLA, ARE YOU DOING DRUGS AGAIN? OR HAVE U TAKEN UP DRINKING THIS TIME?"

"Whatever mom, in the morning I am calling Aunt Anna, and arrange for her to pick us up from school tomorrow. Ashley will get to school tomorrow on time, and so will I. Thanks for your concern, bye."

When I finished my joint I started making my way back to the Cullen house. Edward was waiting for me on the front steps. He asked me if I got a hold of my aunt, I told him it was too late to call her, but I would call her as soon as I got up tomorrow. I went to the room that Ashley was in, and cuddled up close to her. Eventually my mind quieted and I fell asleep.

Bella's mom pov.

"Ughh why does that girl have to be so difficult." I mumbled as I herd the line go dead.

"Baby, did you find them?"

"Yes dear I did, they are staying at the Cullen's for the night, and then tomorrow after school they are staying with Anna."

I was concerned about Bella, I always have been, ever since her cousin died, she's been so different and distant, always picking fights with me, never listing to her father or myself.

"Dear, do you think Jerry would actually hurt her?" He was giving me a blank look. "You know, after Christina's funeral, and he stayed with us for the weekend. When he left, do you remember what she told us? That he was molesting her. And we completely shut her down, we didn't even give her the chance to explain what actually happened. Do you think he would?"

"No baby, our girls are perfectly safe with him. Jerry is a good man, I trust him and he would never hurt them. I just think Bella was going through a lot at the time, she did watch her best friend die. But I think it was just her way of acting out. And now it's happening again, with a major school change, and the fire at the school last year. I think it's just her way of reaching out, and asking for attention. Sure she could be doing it in better ways, but I guess it's her way."

"Your right dear, imp just thinking about it too much. Good night" with a kiss on the lips, we both settled in to bed, but my mind was far from easy, there was a voice in the back of my head telling me to believe Bella, but then there was the louder voice of my husband telling me not to worry, and that she is just lashing out on an easy target.


	8. Chapter 8

**Is it just me or did the last chapter lack detail?**

**Im trying to update regularly, so bare with me please. i would appreciate more reviews, so i know what you all are thinking and feeling while reading my story. **

**Some of the parts of this story pertain to my childhood. if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I am a nice person, i wont bite your head off****.**

**OHHH and SM owns all characters. **

****

**

* * *

**

_Christina and I were walking down the street, we had just left the corner store after buying ice cream. We were talking about Jerry._

"_Bells, you should really tell your mom and dad what happened. You know they will believe you, you're their daughter."_

"_I don't know Chrisy, I just have this feeling they won't. And you know how Ashley's been in and out of the hospital lately 'cause of her asthma, they just don't have the time. I think I'm good with only you knowing for now."_

"_Whatever u say Bells, but you know I'm always here for you." _

"_I know you are Chrisy."_

_We started to cross the street, and as we were going Christina dropped her purse. She bent down to pick it up, I was about a few feet in front of her before I realised she had stopped. As I turned around to see where she was, a car came out of nowhere and hit her._

"_NO CHRISTINA!"_

* * *

At 6am I awoke with a start, in a bed alone. And I started to freak out. Where the hell was Ashley? I quickly got up and walked out the bedroom door to look for my sister. I calmed down when I heard her voice coming from the room next to the one we were staying in. I knocked and walked in.

"BELLA!" Ashley screamed and launched herself into my arms.

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yes! That bed was so comfy. It was redonculus."

"I know it was, go and get dressed so I can get you to school, I still have to call Aunt Anna."

"Ok I'll be back, see you Alice!"

As Ash walked about of the room Alice giggled. "That one has a lot of energy, probably more than me."

"Ha ha you might be right about that one. One Christmas she woke me up at 3 am. When she passed out around noon, I figured out she didn't sleep at all that night. It was cute."

"I bet it was. Edward put his foot down when we were 8. He said I wasn't allowed to wake him up until after 7am. Which is ridiculous?"

"Yeah I guess it is. Well I'm going to go try and call my aunt and get ready for school."

"Ommm Bella, today's Thursday, and we have a PA day today. In other words, NO SCHOOL." She screamed the last part.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Thanks for the reminder. I'll be back."

As the day wore on Ashley and I hung out with Edward and Alice. We played .Candy Land just for Ashley's amusement. Then we watched Sweeney Todd, which is the best movie ever. The hole time Ashley hade her hands over her eyes. After the movie we went outside in the front yard and played a soccer game of 2 on 2. Ashley on Edwards team and Alice and myself on the other. All in all it was a great day until 3pm rolled around jerry's shitty car pulled up the Cullen's drive way.

I made Edward and Alice go on the front porch and wait with Ashley while I went to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in a not so nice way.

"I came here to get you and your sister. Your parents are going to be home by 4 and the want to talk to you, so they sent me here to get the both of you. Go get your shit. I'm not waiting around forever." He told me while looking me over. I could see the lust in his eyes, and it un-nerved me to no ends.

"Fine, wait here, I'll go get Ashley and our begs." I turned back to the house and told my friends and sister what was going on. Edward didn't seem to like the idea of us leaving but what else could I do. My parents were probably supper pissed at me, and I don't want to push them too far.

We got our begs and made our way out to the car. The ride was silent and as soon as we got home Ashley went to her room and locked the door. I went to mine and blasted the stereo.

* * *

I was lying on the ground and sketching in my sketch book when all of the sudden I felt someone grab a fist full of my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"What the fuck are you doing" I scream as Jerry through me on my bed.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM DOING, DONT FUCKING QUESTIION ME. EVER!"

He was on top of me in seconds, ripping at my clothes, as soon as I was naked and completely open to him, he started to remove his pants.

Every time it happens, it feels like he's ripping me in two. I wasn't over fast enough, it seemed like it went on for hours. He just kept pounding in to me, ripping me apart. It hurt so much.

When he was finally done he left and went into his room.

* * *

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my blade on the way. As I let the steaming water poor over me I cut my wrist overlapping my cuts from last night. After a while the water started to run cold, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and made my way back to my room and changed in to a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers.

My life is shit, its falling apart. And I can't hold myself together. Nothing seems to go the it should. I can't even control my own thoughts anymore. When I don't want to think about _him_, I usually do. And it's always the same thoughts, him controlling me, holding me down, ripping me to pieces.

I pull out my weed, and rolled about 4 joints to last me the tonight. When I was done I grabbed one opened my window and sat out on my roof while I smoked my joint. I guess I stayed out there for a little too long, 'cause my mom came and knocked on my partially closed window.

"Bella I need to talk to you, come back in here now please." My mom said, in what seemed to be a controlled tone.

"Ok mom." As I was standing to go through my window, my foot slipped and I went tumbling of the roof.

"BELLA!"

I hit the grass hard. Within seconds of hitting the ground my world went black.

* * *

**Please revew and let me know if you have any sujestions for my story, or if u would like to see More of other characters. **

**all writers thrive on reviews and the knowledge that people enjoy reading their story's. i am no different. so let me know. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW3 **

**REVIEW!3 **

**REVIEW!3 **

**REVIEW!3 **


End file.
